


De casi hermanos y esas cosas

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Axel llegó el único que estaba en casa era Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De casi hermanos y esas cosas

**  
De casi hermanos y esas cosas   
**

 

Roxas tenía seis años cuando lo conoció.

 

Era alto, de cabello tan rojo como sus crayones y unos ojos verdes del mismo color que los aros de su mamá.

 

— Este es Axel. — dijo su padre. El muchacho debía tener unos doce años y lo miraba aburrido. — Va a ser tu nuevo hermano mayor.

 

Oh, cierto, su nuevo _hermano_. Sus padres habían decidido adoptarlo, pensando que Cloud, Ventus, Roxas, Sora y Naminé eran pocos niños. Era una suerte que sus padres fuesen ricos, sino hubiesen vivido sumidos en la miseria.

 

Como sea, cuando Axel llegó el único que estaba en casa era Roxas. Cloud, con sus trece años, se encontraba en el colegio, al igual que Ventus, con sus once. Naminé, de nueve años, estaba en el cumpleaños de su prima Xión. Sora, de siete, había ido a jugar a lo de Riku, su mejor amigo.

 

Roxas, el menor de los Sky, era el único en casa cuando su nuevo hermano llegó.

 

— Axel va a dormir en el cuarto junto al tuyo. — dijo su madre, apoyando una mano el hombro de su nuevo hijo. — ¿Por qué no lo llevas? Va a ser bueno que se conozcan.

 

Roxas asintió, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Sentía a Axel casi pegado tras él y eso lo ponía nervioso.

 

— Así que… Roxas, ¿no?

 

El rubio sintió un escalofrío. La voz de Axel sonaba junto a su oído. Roxas tenía seis años y nunca había sentido cosas así. Era… gracioso. Como un hormigueo en su panza.

 

— Sí. Y tú eres Axel, mi nuevo hermano.

 

Axel sonrió al escucharlo hablar por primera vez. Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 

— Este va a ser tu cuarto. El de ahí es el de Naminé, nuestra hermana. El otro es el mío.

 

Roxas abrió la puerta del nuevo cuarto de Axel. Le habían comprado algunos juegos y esas cosas. Él mismo había ayudado a su mamá a preparar la habitación, para que su nuevo hermano se pudiera adaptar.

 

Cuando Axel le acarició la mejilla, Roxas no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

 

— Muchas gracias, _hermanito_

 

Y había algo en la forma en la que Axel lo dijo, algo que Roxas no pudo descifrar porque solo tenía seis años y Axel era su nuevo hermano, así que nunca hubiese podido, al menos entonces, entender lo que había tras la sonrisa de su nuevo hermano.

 

— De nada. Yo… yo voy a estar al lado.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Axel acentuó su sonrisa. Quizás haber sido adoptado no era tan malo.

 

***

 

Diez años han pasado de ese día. Exactamente diez años.

 

Roxas está solo en casa cuando Axel vuelve del trabajo.

 

Cloud, con sus veintitrés años, se encuentra en la universidad, al igual que Ventus, con sus veintiuno. Naminé, de diecinueve años, está en el cumpleaños de su prima Xión. Sora, de diecisiete, ha ido al cine junto Riku, su novio. Sus padres han ido a visitar a su abuela a Ciudad de Paso por unos días.

 

— Axel…

 

El jadeo de Roxas se pierde en la boca de su _hermano_. Suben las escaleras a tropezones, sin dejar de besarse.

 

Roxas tiene dieciséis años y solo ha besado a una persona en su vida. Esa persona es, obviamente, Axel.

 

Tiene su morbo, es verdad. Eso de que son hermanos y si sus padres los descubrieran seguro armarían un escándalo.

 

Ay, si sus padres supieran lo que le hace Axel al pequeño Roxas casi todas las noches…

 

Es excitante que esté prohibido. Roxas enreda sus manos en los cabellos del pelirrojo, mientras enrosca las piernas en su cintura.

 

Pero, a la vez, no son realmente hermanos. Y no es que Axel no se sienta parte de la familia, para nada. El señor y la señora Sky son sus padres y quien diga lo contrario recibirá un buen golpe. Y Sora y el resto son sus hermanos, no importa lo que la gente diga.

 

Pero con Roxas es distinto.

 

Roxas no es su hermano y nunca podrá verlo como tal.

 

La primera vez que se besaron, Axel tenía catorce y su _hermano_ diez. Por supuesto, fue muy cuidadoso y no hizo nada que pusiera nervioso al pequeño. Aunque, eso si, le costó horrores contenerse y no recorrer el menudo cuerpo con sus manos.

 

Los toqueteos empezaron cuando Roxas tenía doce. Axel ya contaba con dieciséis y si, era paciente y quería al rubio, pero un poco más y estallaba.

 

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió un poco culpable cuando se acostó por primera vez con Roxas, teniendo este catorce y él dieciocho. Pero el hecho no pareció dejar traumas y la verdad se lo pasó tan bien que la culpa se diluyó pronto.

 

Y si, estaba un poco prohibido, porque ante la ley son hermanos, pero biológicamente no. Pero digan lo que digan las leyes y la biología, no les importa.

 

Solo se importan ellos, que son _casi_ hermanos.

 

FIN


End file.
